Anakin's redemption
by mystere23
Summary: Vader turns from the dark side in episode 6 after Luke pleads with him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Luke was brought into the location that Vader was on the planet Endor. He had just turned himself in hoping to save his father, Darth Vader. Once the troops left them Darth Vader turned to Luke.

"The Emperor's been expecting you!"

Luke nodded, "I know father."

Vader continued, "So you have finally accepted the truth."

Luke looked at him with some pity for what he had become, "I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker and a great man.."

Vader interrupted him, "That name no longer has any meaning for me!"

Luke continued, "It is the name of your true self you have only forgotten, Luke paused for a moment fighting the urge to cry then and there and continued, that is why you didn't kill me before, and that is why you won't take me to your Emperor now."

Darth Vader ignored this and ignited Luke's light saber that he had been holding which emitted a green glow.

"I see you have constructed a new light saber, Vader said and then turned it off, indeed you are powerful!"

Luke turned around and looked at Vader in the eye part of his mask, in some way wishing he could see him directly, "Come away with me!"

Vader was hit with memories of Padme

_Padme had just asked me to come away with her._

"_Don't you see we don't have to run away anymore? I am more powerful than the Emperor, I can overthrow him and you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them."_

_Padme backed away from him, "Obi-wan was right, and you have changed."_

_Anakin fought back a little anger, "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me too."_

_Padme pleaded with him, "Stop you are a good person." _

_Just then Obi-wan came out of her star ship._

_Anakin noticed this and could no longer hold back his anger, "Liar! You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin began to use the force to choke Padme._

_Obi-wan yelled, "Let her go Anakin."_

Vader finally fought back his memories, and turned to Luke, "Obi-wan once thought as you do, and he turned to look directly at Luke, You don't know the power of the dark side, I must obey my master!"

Luke looked directly at him, "I won't turn, and you will be forced to kill me."

Vader said, "If that is your destiny."

Luke pleaded with him, "Search your feelings father, you can't go through with this, let go of your hate."

Vader felt more memories surfacing, but fought them back he told his thoughts _"You are dead Anakin. I am now in control." _

_Anakin's thoughts came in, "What has the dark side done for you, did it save Padme?"_

_Vader could not counter think this._

Anakin continued, "I never should have embraced this side of me and I am done serving it. I will not kill my own son."

Anakin broke through and felt his hate just instantly leave him.

"Luke, Anakin began, I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through."

Luke was not sure if this was a trap or not, but he decided to probe him, and he found no hate in him.

He decided to take a chance, "Father did you just let go?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes. I don't feel hate anymore, but I know I must right what I have wronged."

Luke walked over and hugged him. Anakin returned the embrace.

Anakin let of Luke; "We must stop the Emperor now. For now I am going to play that I am still his servant, he also knows of the alliance showing up. When they do that will be when we attack him. For now you should still be a prisoner and put on a good show."

Luke nodded glad that he did not have to kill his father, but wanted more questions answered, but for now those would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin and Luke walked into the Emperor's command tower on the Death Star.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I've been expecting you… You won't be needing those." The Emperor used the force to remove the binders on Luke.

"Guards leave us." And the Imperial Royal Guards left the room.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training, in time you will call me Master."

Luke thought in a way it was kind of amusing, right now he and his father were waiting for the right moment to begin their attack. But for now both had to play along.

"No, you are mistaken, soon I'll be dead and you with me."

The Emperor started laughing his evil laugh. "I suppose you refer to your immanent attack by your rebel fleet., I assure you we are quite safe from your PITIFUL little band."

Luke spoke up, "Your overconfidence will be your undoing."

The Emperor countered, "Your faith in your friends will be yours." The Emperor sat back down. "Your friends, out there on the centaury moon are walking into a trap, as is your rebel fleet.. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them…"

Luke and Anakin were both unaware of this.

Anakin was worried now, they were relying on the attack to buy them enough time to escape after destroying this monster before them. But how would it go now?

The Emperor continued in a very sympathetic and sarcastic voice, "Oh, I am quite afraid the shield generator will be quite online when your friends arrive."

Luke was starting to feel really angry. But he heard a calming voice inside his head, it was his father.

"Forgive me son for what I am about to say to you, but have faith, they will succeed, I promise."

Anakin spoke up, "It is pointless to resist my son."

Luke spoke to Anakin through his mind.

What makes you so sure?

Anakin spoke back to Luke, Trust me last night I while you were sleeping in your cell, I rigged bombs on the outside of the base that are due to go off at my command.

Luke was amazed.

The Emperor broke the silence, "Come see for yourself, your friends have lost."

Luke looked at the window and sure enough the fleet was there. Luke thought to his father.

"NOW!"

Luke used the force to grab his light saber. At the same time Anakin activated his.

Anakin was the first to speak, "My master, your time is up!"

The Emperor was stunned, "So Luke was able to do what your wife could not do."

This enflamed Anakin but he controlled himself, "Leave her out of it, this is between you and me!"

The Emperor began to laugh, "But Vader, you forget your weakness!"

Anakin was shocked, "Weakness?"

The Emperor blasted Anakin across the room with his Sith Lightning, damaging his mechanical body. But Luke's Saber came in front of his lightning absorbing the next blast.

"So, then Skywalker, if you won't turn then you will die!"

The Emperor drew his light saber, ignited it and flew across the room at Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Emperor struck Luke's light saber and knocked him down. This was not what Luke had expected. He quickly jumped up only in time to block another near fatal hit. While Luke was good with a saber and good with using the force the one thing he lacked was experience. He could not even begin to look for an opening.

Luke kept his guard up wishing he had his father's help, but now his father was down for the count. This worried him due to the fact that lightning hit his father, and his father was mostly metal. Luke tried to excecute while he was in the middle of blocking the Emperor's saber a force push, but it was only matched by the Emperor. The two of them were in a stalemate.

Finally both had sent enough force power to fling each other across the room and both hit the wall. Luke dropped his light saber, but he quickly recalled it using the force, and good thing too, because the Emperor had already made it to where Luke was and came about an inch to where Luke's neck was.

Luke kicked his feet up and knocked the Emperor down and jumped up. But by this point the Emperor was already swinging in for an attack. Both parried each other.

"Pity you lack vision and focus, but you still have much anger Skywalker, but you won't use it."

"Anger leads to what you are, and I don't want to be you."

"Then I will just have to kill you!"

The Emperor began using his Sith lightning at Luke, and he shot it with fury. Luke lost his saber and it went flying across the room. Then the lightning hit him and sent him lying next to his father. Luke was injured bad.

The Emperor walked over to where the two were. He began to laugh. "Who should I kill first? Maybe I will kill you frist, Vader for disobeying me and returning to the light and plotting against me!"

All Luke could say a weak, "No!" as the Emperor struck his saber into the heart of Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the emperor stabbed at Anakin's heart the suit fell apart, due to their not being a body in it. Then with tremendous force power the Emperor was thrown across the room. Then a suit-less Anakin came out of the shadows.

Luke was surprised since he had never seen his father with out his suit.

"Surprised?" Anakin said. Luke thought that his father had a good voice, one he had never heard before this time.

The Emperor as he was getting up asked, "How? You should be dead now with out your suit."

Anakin answered him,

"Oh I would say it was about a year ago… When I found out that my son was still alive, I knew he would never accept me with the suit. I also began to wonder if what you told me was true about how I "needed" the suit to live, since the Empire had technology to clone something. So, I went to Kamino and they told me they could. So by the time Luke and I had our first encounter, I had the operation done shortly after that, but then realized that he would not even accept me like that. I thought that if I overthrew you that may convince him, which is why I kept the suit on a little longer… Waiting for an opportunity. But little did I know that Vader would die prior to this and that I would be back to bring justice to the galaxy!"

Luke was starting to get up, slowly.

Anakin noticed this, "No, Luke he said calmly, this fight is between me and him… besides you are still a little weak."

The Emperor began to laugh again, "How noble, but your arrogance blinds you, now you will experience the full pain of the dark side of the force."

Anakin began to laugh, "I already have felt the full pain…"

The Emperor activated his lightsaber and so did Anakin. But before Anakin could jump and engage the Emperor the Emperor sent a wave of lightning at him.

Anakin used the force to catch it and sent it back at the Emperor knocking him across the room. Anakin was not sure at this point but he felt even more powerful than he ever did, but the power boost was not his own but it was familiar. But it dawned on him then.

"Yoda, Qui-gon and Obi-wan, he thought, they must be giving some added strength now." Anakin thought to himself. The Emperor got up though, "Most impressive!" 

Anakin asked, "Now then my liege, are you ready to finish this by a duel or are you going to keep trying cheap skills?"

The Emperor leaped across the room, but so did Anakin and clashed each other. They both slashed and blocked each other an impressive 8times prior to both landing.

As soon as they landed they were still striking, neither one slowing down, or finding in opening. But the battle raged on.

Luke who had been watching and wishing and wishing he could take part in it, was in a small way relieved that he wasn't due to there would be no way that he could beat him. But he began to wonder how he could do this if his father lost.

Meanwhile the battle raged on. Anakin used the force to try and push Palpatine, but Palpatine matched this move. While they were trying to do this Palpatine tried to slash again at again, but Anakin successfully blocked it.

Anakin was starting to get annoyed by this. It was like his fight with Obi-wan all those years ago, but this time he was fighting evil, not fighting for evil.

The Emperor then tried a stab with his saber only for Anakin to move out of the way and then Anakin stabbed the Emperor through his back.

The Emperor gasped and died.

Anakin deactivated his light saber and turned to Luke, and helped him up. "Come on now we gotta get outta here, the rebel fleet is already inside the Death Star."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I humbly apologize for the extended delay, as I have had writer's block for quite some time, as well as my birth mother dying in late December of Syrosis of the liver, and my adopted mom was found to be with colon cancer in September. My adopted mom is cured now though (praise God)! I was also finishing up my undergrad degrees as well. Well anyway once again sorry for the long wait again.

Anakin picked helped his son get up and they took off for the shuttle that he used while he ruled the galaxy as Darth Vader. They had not gotten that far when the Death Star Exploded.

Luke asked, "Where are we going to go now?" Anakin responded with, "I am going to take you to Endor to meet up with his fiends, After that I am going to go to the Imperial Palace as there is a few things that I must pick up to insure that we do not have more cival war on our hands."

Luke nodded but asked, "Can't I go also dad?' Anakin shook his head. Only my DNA and the Emperor's DNA will allow access to the room I need to get too to make sure that no else is killed, you cannot come."

This upset Luke, but he understood. The ship landed on Endor and Luke got out and no sooner had he then the shuttle blasted off again.

Leia approached Luke, "Who was that in the shuttle?" Luke told her everything that had happened. The story amazed her how her Darth Vader turned and fought the Emperor himself. But their was a part of her that was not trusting about this.

"Luke we can't completely trust this man yet, he has still committed countless crimes against the galaxy. You may be willing to forgive him, but the galaxy will not."

Luke was upset, "But, Leia, he was a different person…"

Leia cut him off, "Be that as it may, the whole galaxy does not see things the way the Jedi does. Vader or Anakin, whatever the case may be, are going to be the same person to the whole galaxy, I am afraid."

Luke was getting more and more frustrated. But Leia ended the conversation by saying, "But lets not think about that now, tonight we have a celebration to attend to."

And what a celebration it was. The Ewoks were dancing. The Rebel Alliance was there, eating, talking celebrating, drinking, dancing, shooting fireworks off, but the best thing they were doing was discussing what they were going to do with their newfound freedom. Luke walked by a few people and he noticed two Jedi sitting, or the spirits of the Jedi, Obi-wan, and Yoda.

Anakin stepped into the familiar DNA scan and it scanned his DNA to be sure who he was. After several seconds a voice was heard, "Access granted for Lord Vader."

Anakin walked into the familiar room where his Master allowed him access. This room was commonly used for both of them to conduct massive orders and meetings through out the galaxy. Up until now he never questioned what could be on the Emperor's programmed files, but he knew he must know.

He sat at the Emperor's computer in here and the screen came with a password prompt.

So my "Lord," Anakin began focusing on the force and suddenly typed in the phrase, "rewop."

"Access Granted" Anakin smiled, and thought clever using power backwards for you your password. Let's see everything you have been up too now.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin had been sitting at that computer for hours reading about all of the late Emperor's schemes. The thing that alarmed him the most so far was however since he was a boy, the Emperor wanted to lure him to the dark side. One such entry even said it all:

"Today I met an rather unusual child… He was even able to pilot a ship with out any experience in this field, minus pod racing. He not only flew a ship, but single handedly stopped the droid star ships. The only problem is this: the Jedi have decided to break part of their own code and train him. But maybe for now this is for the best as I would not be able to give him the basic training that he would nee. So for now I will bide my time and wait till an opportune time.:

Another note mentioned Obi-wan:

"I think I have found an apprentice to replace Lord Tyrannous. I will allow my apprentice to lure him over, if he is successful Obi-wan will eventually kill Tyrannous and become my new apprentice."

Anakin was relieved that this plan didn't work. Though and kept pouring himself into the database of his old master.

It was now early morning on Endor, the celebration had lasted until early in the morning. He was not sure what to do next at this point. Part of him wanted to go back with Leia and help the Alliance start the "New Republic," as they were calling it. Part of him wanted to help his dad in whatever he was plotting to do to help ensure peace. He was really at a loss of what to do.

Leia was in the transport ready to go to the capital. She was rather confused as to what to do next. She wanted to believe Luke, but at the same time, she also wanted to see Vader, or Anakin, or whatever his name was hung for his crimes across the galaxy. This was a man who destroyed Alderan, her home planet, destroying the only parents she had known. Vader was also a man who tortured her twice in her life, brutally: once on the Death Star and again on Bespin. She began to get more and more angry and furious with the situation.

Little did Leia know that in the shadows a Sith Lord had been honing in on her rage and knew her force level was strong? She also knew of her strong force readings and decided now would be a good time to hone in on her, and recruit her as her new apprentice. However, she would have to find a good time, but she began to use the force to play around with her subconscious mind to create nightmares, every time she slept.

Luke had decided he was going to for now, fly to Naboo. His father had mentioned before that Padme, his mom was from that planet, and he decided to do the following things: See her grave, and to meet his grandparents. After he did these two things he would then help his father. He entered his X-Wing and started it up and flew into space, unaware of the Sith Lord in the shadows near Leia.


End file.
